Various devices are known which are intended to assist the student in learning bowing technique. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,041,146, issued May 19, 1936 (Portnoff); 2,239,579, issued Apr. 22, 1941 (Solodar); 2,240,696, issued May 6, 1941 (Gusman); 3,169,438, issued Feb. 16, 1965 (Belcher); 3,188,901, issued Jun. 15, 1965 (Baderak); 2,782,670, issued Feb. 26, 1957 (Lipski); 3,306,150, issued Feb. 28, 1967 (Philips); 3,987,700, issued Oct. 26, 1976 (Dunlap); 4,222,302, issued Sept. 16, 1980 (Sanfilippo); and 4,554,859, issued Nov. 26, 1985 (Hanley).